¿Qué es el amor?
by Shirlya
Summary: "Amor. Esa palabra le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que el capitán del equipo se la había dicho." Kageyama siente que algo le falta y como arte de magia Tanaka organiza una cita a ciegas junto a él, Hinata y Ennoshita. ¿Podrá kageyama obtener una respuesta a sus dudas?


"Amor".

Esa palabra le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que el capitán del equipo se la había dicho.

Últimamente se había estado sintiendo de manera extraña, como si algo le faltara pero no sabía qué era. Él solo vivía para jugar volley y ahí estaba, practicando para lo que había nacido. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que le producía ese vacío?

"¡Vamos Kageyama! Acompaña a Tanaka, Hinata y Ennoshita a la cita a ciegas con las chicas del otro instituto. No puedes vivir solo de tu obsesión por el volley. Tu vida también necesita…"

-…Amor- Susurró bajo sin percatarse, pensando en las palabras que Daichi-san le había dicho antes de que Tanaka lo arrastrara a esa cita a ciegas.

-¿Qué?

Kageyama cayó en cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto y observó como Hinata lo miraba sorprendido. Se sonrojó notablemente ya que no era su idea que nadie se enterase.

-N-No es nada.- Miró a otro lado y siguió caminando tras los otros dos, cruzando el parque para llegar al restaurante donde habían quedado en reunirse.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Espero encontrar al amor de mi vida en esta cita!- Tanaka gritó a todo pulmón, un vigilante en bicicleta que pasaba junto a él amonestándolo por semejante grito en medio parque.

\- No entiendo por qué insistes en que vayamos siempre a este tipo de citas si luego al llegar proclamas que ninguna de ellas le llega ni a los pies a Kiyoko-san – Ennoshita suspiró intentando ocultar su molestia.

-Vamos Ennoshita. ¿A qué viene esa actitud? ¿No estas emocionado? ¡Hoy podrías encontrar el amor!

\- Yo no necesito encontrarlo...- Susurró mirando a otro lado pensando para sus adentros "Yo ya lo tengo a un lado".

Al llegar, 4 chicas bastante lindas estaban esperando por ellos, todas parecían bastante animadas pero en efecto...

-Ninguna de estas chicas es tan linda como kiyoko-san.- Tanaka declaró con gran seriedad como era su ritual en esas situaciones mientras los demás lo miraban, después de todo, ellos habían sido arrastrados hasta ese lugar por él.

-¡Hola~! ¡Mucho gusto! – Todas se fueron presentando mientras evaluaban a los chicos e iban entrando al restaurante.

-Me contaron que eres bueno en volley, ¿No es así, Hinata-kun?- Una de las chicas se le acercó poco a poco. Claramente había puesto sus ojos en el más bajo.

-Eh… Ah... ¡Si! Si… -La observó incomodo, sonrojándose, tratando de alejarse un poco de ella y chocando con Kageyama que se sentaba a su lado en silencio, aun pensativo en las palabras del capitán.

El pelinegro lo observó rojo como estaba, notando a la chica que trataba de llamar la atención del menor y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Sin pensarlo mucho pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hinata, sin dejar de ver a la chica.

-¿Eh? – Hinata sintió como si hubiese una explosión en su ser, su rostro entero se convirtió en un tomate y advirtió que el más alto no parecía estar en ese mundo- Kageyama, ¿Te encuentras bien?

El pelinegro lo miro a los ojos unos segundos que parecieron minutos y la chica se alejó poco a poco sin saber realmente que hacer, ella no parecía pintar nada en ese cuadro.

-¿Qué es el amor? – Soltó para sorpresa de todos lo que lo escucharon.

Tanaka escupió su bebida por error sobre la chica con la que estaba intentando hablar y Ennoshita lo observaba en silencio. Hinata, aún bajo su brazo, lo cual le confería una mayor cercanía que al resto, lo observaba con una sonrisa incomoda, sin saber que responder, nervioso.

-E… ¿Eh? El… ¿El amor? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Podría ser que tu… estés… Quiero decir… -Hinata susurraba, levemente alterado- E-el amor e-es...e-etto… el amor es…. –Tartamudeaba- ¡Tanaka-senpai! –Lo señaló.

Todos, tanto chicos y chicas lo observaron.

-¿Que el amor es Tanaka-senpai?- Kageyama lo miró confundido y levemente molesto sin saber por qué.

-¿Qué te gusta Tanaka-kun? – Pregunto una de las chicas por jugar, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Ennoshita.

-¿Qué soy un amor? – Contestó Tanaka señalándose y poniendo ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Quise decir que Tanaka-senpai sabe! ¡A él le gusta kiyoko-san así que él sabe! –Lo señaló de nuevo completamente sonrojado por el malentendido.

La chica que antes hablaba con él se alejó un poco alzando una ceja. Así que este chico ya estaba ocupado, los otros dos parecían más pareja que amigos y el que quedaba no parecía tener interés en conocerlas a ninguna de ellas. "Que pérdida de tiempo" pensaron todas mirándose entre ellas.

Tanaka se levantó serio mirando a Kageyama.

-Así que has venido a mí, el gran Tanaka-senpai, buscando esclarecer tus dudas en el amor. –Soltó una risita leve sosteniendo su mentón- ¡Pues yo te enseñaré! – Se subió a la silla y alzó un pie apoyándose en la mesa, observando el techo como si del cielo se tratase- El amor, es aquello que sientes cuando ves a esa persona especial. Aquella persona que sin hacer nada, resalta de entre todas las demás. Aquella persona que no importa a donde vaya, tus ojos la siguen.- Alzó una mano hacia el techo- ¡Oh! ¡El amor! El amor es algo maravilloso… ¡Y doloroso! Como las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, el amor es aquella estrella más brillante que hace que todas las demás desaparezcan de tu vista… - Sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, adecuadas a la situación y al dramatismo que llevaba su relato- El amor, es querer hablarle y que las palabras no salgan de tu boca… Es…Qu-que tu máxima felicidad… radique en que note tu existencia, sin importar….Si-Sin importar que sea para luego ignorarla…

Las chicas poco a poco se iban levantando con sus bolsos en mano mientras Hinata y Kageyama estaban absortos en el pobre recital que Tanaka estaba dando, ahora subido en la mesa. El único que notó cómo las chicas huían era Ennoshita, el cual solo siguió con su bebida observando a Tanaka, preguntándose cuanto tardaría el encargado en botarlos del lugar.

* * *

-Tanaka, ya puedes dejar de llorar… Ya los chicos se fueron…- Susurró Ennoshita entregándole una lata de zumo. A fin de cuentas no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ya estaban de patitas en la calle. Los chicos se habían ido por su cuenta y ellos habían terminado en el parque cercano al restaurante, sentados en los columpios. No sabía realmente por qué aceptaba acompañarlo a esas citas a ciegas. Miró el rostro lloroso de Tanaka el cual, luego de haberse metido tanto en su papel, lloraba por su amor no correspondido. Bueno, tal vez si sabía por qué lo hacía…

-Pero es que… ¡Kiyoko-san nunca va a amarme! ¡Y yo solo la amo a ella! ¡Voy a morir solo! – Alzó la voz llorando más fuerte.

Ennoshita apretó un poco los puños en las cadenas del columpio, levemente molesto. Por qué lloraba de esa manera por la manager. Por qué la amaba tanto a ella cuando sabía que no tenía oportunidad. En cambio a él, que siempre estaba a su lado, no le daba ni un tercio de eso. Oh, no. Se estaba sintiendo celoso.

-No vas a morir solo… - Fue lo que pudo decir, prefiriendo callarse antes de dejarse llevar y decir alguna tontería.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Ninguna chica me amará nunca! ¡Nadie me amará nunca! ¡Seré un solterón con 30 gatos! –Balbuceó.

-Pues tal vez consigas a alguien que le gusten los gatos…- Suspiro balanceándose un poco en el columpio.

-¡A nadie le gustan tanto los gatos!

-A mí me gustan los gatos…- Susurro mirando las nubes pasar.

-...

Ennoshita volteó ante el súbito silencio y descubrió que Tanaka lo observaba.

-...¿Qué?...- Susurró, sintiéndose nervioso.

-No. Es solo que... Eso sonó como… -Silencio de nuevo.

-¿Cómo qué? –Alzó una ceja, pensando que había quedado al descubierto y avergonzándose. Aunque tal vez era mejor así. Mejor que se diera cuenta que él también estaba ahí de una vez.

-Sonó como si fueses a ser tú el que viviera con 30 gatos. Vamos Ennoshita…- Tanaka colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico- No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Ya encontraras a alguien.- Trató de consolarlo, sonriéndole y alzando su dedo pulgar.

Ennoshita lo observó, callado. El sonido del viento pasando entre ellos. Su mente se quedaba en blanco poco a poco y lo único que podía sentir era un leve tic en el ojo. Realmente, Tanaka era denso.

\- ¡Es verdad! –Tanaka comenzó a columpiarse con su típico ánimo de regreso- ¡Tenemos que seguir en la búsqueda y no darnos por vencidos! ¡Encontraremos a alguien! –Saltó del columpio en cuanto este llegó a lo más alto, gritando a todo pulmón- ¡Yahoo!

-¡Hey! ¡Esto es un parque infantil! ¡No puedes gritar de esa forma! ¡Y debes cuidar la propiedad pública!- Un guardia en bicicleta lo amonestó pasando frente a él antes de seguir su recorrido quedando solo el silencio nuevamente.

Ennoshita, que tenía parte de su rostro cubierto con su mano, pensando lo increíble que era la capacidad de Tanaka para atraer la atención, sintió un jalón en su mano y se levantó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos a ir a donde todas las almas despechadas del universo van a soltar sus angustias en voz alta y olvidarse del mundo! –Lo observó decidido- ….sin que nadie las regañe…-Agregó en voz baja.

-Quieres decir…- Pensó en aquellos miradores solitarios a los que la gente iba a gritar sus deseos en voz alta.

-Así es –Lo miró directamente a los ojos- ¡Vamos al karaoke! – Tanaka sonrió comenzando a correr sin soltarle la mano.

Ennoshita se dejó llevar sin poder evitar analizar que ese chico lleno de energía era demasiado impredecible, ruidoso y molesto. Aunque claro, eran las cosas que más le gustaban de él. ¿Quería soltar sus angustias y olvidarse del mundo? Él lo haría soltar sus angustias y olvidarse del mundo. "Prepárate" pensó en su mente.

* * *

Silencio.

Hinata miraba a Kageyama un par de pasos tras él, preguntándose qué habría sido todo eso en el restaurante.

-Oye. Kageyama. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Decidió preguntar pero no obtuvo respuesta- Oiiii~ Kaaaaaa-geeeeee-yaaaaaaa-maaaaaaaa –Lo llamó sin obtener respuesta aún.

Hinata abrió su mochila tomando un trocito de su borrador. Esto definitivamente era suicidio. Ya lo había hecho una vez por error y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo a propósito. Respiró profundamente, soltó el aire y apuntó. Él se lo había buscado por ignorarlo. ¡Si!. ¡Era culpa de él!

-¡Kageyama! –Gritó como advertencia, sobresaltando al pelinegro, el cual volteó cuando un trozo de borrador volaba directamente hacia su frente, dándole en todo el centro de esta.

El pelinegro observó al más bajo, el cual estaba paralizado del miedo ahora. No había esperado que el chico voltease cuando lo llamase, pensó que lo estaba ignorando. Ahora había cavado su propia tumba.

-Que… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear al pelinegro, sus ojos eran como los de un león observando a una inocente gacela.

Ay, había llegado su hora de…

-¡¿A donde crees que vas?! ¡Vuelve aquí Hinata! ¡Cobarde!- Kageyama comenzó a perseguir al menor el cual había salido huyendo.

Una de sus tantas carreras ahora se desarrollaba en función de preservar su vida.

-¡Nooo! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer! ¡Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso! – Lloriqueaba al correr sin detenerse. El camino se estaba tornando oscuro ya que por esa zona no había muchos faroles y, sin poder ver el camino, tropezó cayendo de lleno contra el suelo.

El pelinegro se acercó observándolo con una mirada fría - Entonces… Me quieres explicar…-Se acuclilló frente a él mostrándole el trozo de borrador- ¿Qué es esto? – Le pregunto de forma amenazante.

-U-un…T-t-trozo de…b-borrador- ¿Era en serio? ¿En qué momento lo había recogido?

-Eso puedo verlo- Lo movió entre sus dedos- Mi pregunta es…-lo apretó- ¿Por qué… el borrador… me golpeó…en la frente?-Susurró la pregunta con pausas, procurando darse a entender.

-A-Ah… e…es que… ¡Es que desde hace rato estas actuando muy raro! – se excusó.

-¿Eh?

-¡Si! Estas silencioso, tienes esa mirada indescifrable y…y…y… ¡Preguntas cosas extrañas! ¡Como lo del amor!

\- Y…y ¡¿Qué pasa si tengo dudas sobre eso?! ¡¿A caso está mal?¡- Lo miro claramente avergonzado, alzando el borrador.

-¡Aaah! ¡No está mal! –Hinata se cubrió el rostro con los brazos- ¡Es solo que me pones nervioso y me asusta!

-¿Nervioso? ¿Asustado? - Kageyama alzó una ceja - ¿Por qué?

Hinata se quedó en silencio cubriéndose un poco más el rostro.

-Oye, tú. Ya puedes destaparte, no te voy a golpear- "Aún" completo en su mente.

Hinata negó en silencio.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?- Lo miró ahora si confundido, preocupándose un poco. Tal vez el golpe contra el suelo le había hecho daño después de todo.

El menor no respondió. Solo bajó la cabeza dejando que el cabello cubriese su rostro y finalmente quitó sus brazos, levantándose. Se limpió un poco la ropa del polvo y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir caminando.

Kageyama aún confundido se colocó a su lado mirándolo. Movió la mano frente a su rostro pero el menor no reaccionó. Trató de tomarlo por un hombro pero este se alejó. Molesto ya, tomó el trozo de borrador y lo lanzó, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué no sabes que eso duele?! –Hinata alzó el rostro finalmente.

-¡Tu eres el que empezó eso! Y si, si lo se… - Entrecerró levemente los ojos notando algo en la cara del menor. Alzó una mano colocándola en su mejilla confirmando sus sospechas, estaba caliente –¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó sintiendo como se iba poniendo más caliente.

-C-claro que estoy bien…- Se intentó alejar un poco desviando la mirada pero el más alto tomó su muñeca.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué estas actuando extraño tan de pronto?- movió el rostro a un lado tratando de verlo a los ojos.

-Eso quisiera saber yo. Tú eres el que ha estado extraño. Podría ser que tú…-Susurro la última frase sin terminarla.

-Si tienes algo que decir dilo de una vez.-Se exasperó levemente apretando un poco su muñeca.

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien? ¿Es eso? – Preguntó finalmente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

El pelinegro sintió algo extraño en su rostro y colocó su mano libre sobre su propia mejilla notándola caliente. ¿Fiebre? No, eso era estúpido. No podía darle fiebre tan repentinamente.

-Eh... ¿Cómo una persona puede saber eso? ¿Qué es el amor?- Preguntó de nuevo, ya que la respuesta que había obtenido de Tanaka había sido más como leer en una revista para adolescentes la sección de confesiones.

Hinata lo observó en silencio un momento pensando en su respuesta. ¿Se lo estaba planteando? Entonces ¿Si había alguien? Bajó la mirada tomando con una mano su camisa sobre su pecho, apretando los labios. ¿Se lo iban a quitar sin haberlo si quiera intentado? ¿Lo iban a alejar de él?

Alzó la mirada decidido.

-El amor es que cuando tienes cerca a esa persona especial tu corazón haga Tum tum tum tum muuuy rápido –Movió sus manos sobre su pecho imitando el sonido de su corazón al ver a Kageyama- ¡Y fuerte! –Subió sus manos a sus mejillas- Tu cara arde como si tuvieses fiebre ¡Pero en el fondo sabes que no es fiebre! –tomó su camisa apretándola con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y pensando en Kageyama con otra persona- Si esta con otra persona, tu interior duele…Cuando piensas en esa persona quieres estar con ella y una vez que estas con ella ¡No quieres despedirte!-Abrió los ojos observándolo fijamente- El amor es…que tu interior haga ¡Bum! Cuando ese alguien te toca, ya sea un roce de manos accidental, o que coloque su brazo sobre tus hombros…-apretó sus labios finalmente quedando en silencio, sintiendo que más claro en una confesión no podía haber sido.

Kageyama analizó sus palabras, tratando de entender la peculiar explicación de Hinata la cual, como siempre era incomprensible. Aunque en este caso, era bastante gráfica y clara.

-Entonces… Si esas cosas me pasan con alguien, ¿Significa que estoy enamorado? -Tomó su propio mentón, pensando en sus acciones y su sentir.

Hinata asintió observándolo detalladamente.

-Mmm… Creo que si estoy enamorado entonces… - susurró aún pensativo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Lo estás?! ¡¿De quién?!- La cara de Hinata reflejaba angustia.

El pelinegro alzó la mirada hacia él, posando su dedo en el pecho del más bajo.

Hinata observó su mano, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse- ¿Ka-Kageyama..?

– ¿Qué haces con la persona que te gusta? –Le preguntó sin dejar de verlo, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer sin quitar su dedo.

Hinata sin dejar de mirarlo, pudo sentir como si desde ese toque, por todo su cuerpo se extendiera una sensación intensa. No solo sus mejillas, todo su rostro se sonrojaba, sus manos temblaron levemente y a pesar de intentar decir algo, las palabras no salían claramente de su boca.- B-be…bes…

-Bes…?- Kageyama lo observó claramente confundido y avergonzado, bajando el dedo.

Hinata se acercó a él con la mirada fija en sus ojos, acercándose más y más hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

"¡Bum!"

Kageyama cerró los ojos sintiendo, como el menor había dicho, su interior explotar en mil sensaciones que no podía expresar en palabras. Oh. ¿Por eso era tan difícil explicar lo que era el amor?

Alzó levemente sus manos, acariciando los brazos de Hinata y rodeándolo en un cálido abrazo, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo.

No deseaba que ese momento terminara bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo encajaba perfectamente. Si pudiera hacer que el tiempo se detuviera, seria en ese preciso momento. Pero era un deseo que no se podía cumplir. Poco a poco sus rostros se separaron y sus miradas avergonzadas se encontraron.

-¿C-Cómo se sintió?- Le pregunto el peli naranja.

Kageyama lo miró en silencio por unos segundos analizando cómo explicarse y finalmente sonrió un poco, respondiendo-¡Bum!

Hinata sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes, saltándole encima y abrazándolo.

Kageyama lo tomó por la cintura estrechándolo en sus brazos y besándolo de nuevo, sintiendo que el vacío que había sentido se iba llenando.

* * *

-Tanaka ¿Sucede algo?– Sugawara se acercó al chico, el cual estaba tirado en una esquina del gimnasio con una camisa sobre su rostro, notándolo ojeroso en cuanto se la quitó. ¿Acaso habría sucedido algo el día anterior en la cita a ciegas?

-Y-yo…Estoy bien…-Dijo con dificultad, su voz completamente destrozada. Se aferró a la camisa del peligris tratando de levantarse. Su rostro parecía el de un zombie.- S-su...ga…

-Buenos días.- Ennoshita entró abriendo la puerta de par en par y la luz pegó de lleno en la cara del pobre Tanaka, que quedó encandilado cayendo desmayado en el piso. Quien lo viese podía afirmar que su alma poco a poco salía por su boca.

-¿Tanaka? ¡¿Estas bien?! –Sugawara lo miró preocupado.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Solo debe estar cansado – Ennoshita le sonrió levemente- Fue una noche muy larga para él.

Kageyama y Hinata entraron a la vez saludando a los que ya estaban ahí.

-¿Qué hacen reunidos aq…¡AH! ¡Un muerto! –Gritó Hinata escondiéndose tras Kageyama.

\- No es un muerto, idiota –Kageyama dio un paso tras de Ennoshita- …¿Verdad?

-No –Fue por una pelota para comenzar a entrenar, pasando del tema.

-Es Tanaka – Sugawara les sonrió para tranquilizarlos viendo a los que faltaban entrar- Bueno, es hora de empezar a entrenar – Corrió hacia Daichi saludándolo con una sonrisa mientras los más jóvenes se quedaban viendo el "cadáver" de Tanaka.

-¿Está bien que lo dejemos así? –Preguntó Hinata a Kageyama, el cual solo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una mirada insegura, antes de que Daichi los llamara a entrenar.

-Kageyama tiene mejor semblante, ¿No te parece?- Sugawara le susurró a Daichi sonriendo- Parece que tu plan funcionó.

-Al parecer, sí. Tenías razón al decir que algo le faltaba – Daichi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Los planes de papá cuervo nunca fallan, ¿verdad?- Sugawara se acercó besando su mejilla antes de tomar una pelota.

-Mamá cuervo, como siempre, tiene la razón. –Le devolvió el beso en los labios comenzando a entrenar.

* * *

Fin :D

Ojala les haya gustado uwu Tenía bastante tiempo sin escribir nada y de pronto esto nació.

Espero con ansias sus review! Cuando veía que tenia uno nuevo me emocionaba toda y me daban ganas de escribir :'3

No es mentira eso de que los review son alimento para nosotras (?)

Cuidense~! (Algún día haré a Tanaka feliz con Ennoshita, yo lo se (?))


End file.
